


Right on Schedule

by Ailarii



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailarii/pseuds/Ailarii
Summary: BDSM porn with minimal plot. Enjoy!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Alex ;)

> ~ Prologue ~

She stopped and took in a breath slowly, tasting the heavy night air. Her skin vibrated with anticipation. Burying her hand into her pouch she pulled out a small scrap of paper. Holding it in both hands, she unfolded it carefully. Sakura reread the words as she had done a hundred times before as if they may have changed or she had imagined them.

_The usual place_

_2:30 a.m._

_Don’t be late._

Sakura shook herself and internally chastised her nerves. This wasn’t her first time; she knew what she was getting into. Still her stomach did backflips in excitement as much as it had the first time they’d done this.

Arriving to her familiar destination she took in her surroundings. A small clearing lay before her; it was surrounded by trees and brush that might keep out any prying eyes if anyone bothered to walk this long forgotten trail. She felt at ease here: safe.

With a satisfied exhale, she found the small chest they kept in the hollow of a nearby fallen tree. She began her well traveled ritual, removing her clothes with a bit of intentional flair knowing she wasn’t alone here. She folded them neatly and put them into the chest as prescribed, sure not to forget her bindings that were left for her. Lastly, she removed her watch. Glancing at the time, all the blood drained from her face.

‘Fuck’, she muttered, shaking with something more than anticipation. The watch read two thirty-three. Still she steeled herself, nothing could be done about it now. She moved quickly to the center of the clearing kneeling on the soft meadow grass. She moved her headband over her eyes and tied her hands loosely behind her back resigned to whatever fate her lateness would bring.


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://tenor.com/3AWT.gif

~ Chapter 1 ~

Sakura shivered, her exposed body covered in goosebumps. Even still she waited obediently in her spot, knees beginning to ache.

‘How long will he make me wait?’ she thought, not daring to speak the question aloud. Instead she focused her energy on listening. She strained to her any movement around her. She heard nothing but the ever-present, night breeze that had been plaguing her skin.

‘He had to be here. Didn’t he?’ He’d never stood her up before, but then again she’d never been late.

Sakura was brought out of her musings with a start and she let out a gasp. Her bindings were yanked on, hard. They were tightened to the point of discomfort, yet they were still loose enough as to not cause harm.

“What kind of a fool do you take me for?” The growl was intense in Sakura’s left ear. It sent a shiver to her core and she squirmed visibly but gave no answer. She knew that was the wrong decision when his open palm made an impact on her cheek. Without the benefit of sight, she couldn’t brace and was thrown to the ground with an undignified squeak. Dazed, she lay on her side.

The man knelt down, deftly straddling her head placing a knee by either shoulder.

“You will answer when asked a direct question. Since you have decided to become mute, you will not be needing that mouth of yours.” It was clearly a statement. He threaded his fingers through her hair and closed it into his fist yanking her head up. “Open.”

Sakura opened her mouth to make a plea for forgiveness, but her words were stifled by the man’s cock entering her lips and forcing its way deep into her throat. The surprise caught her off guard, and she was given little time to adjust causing her to gag and her eyes to water. He relented his assault on her throat just long enough for her to swallow and open back up for him. The man pumped away at her throat giving her no commentary. She was acutely aware of her hands becoming numb under the weight of both of them, but let it go in favor of this delicious punishment. She was unable to participate to the level we usually enjoyed at his speed, but she did her best to show her appreciation with her tongue, swirling it around the head of his leaking member.

This pleased him, and he faltered in his pacing and moaned low in his throat. Sakura couldn’t ignore her own growing need and hungrily rubbed her legs together beneath him.

This did not go unnoticed. The man chuckled darkly. He pulled his wet cock out with a soft pop. He stood next to her and took in her vulnerable form hungrily. “So greedy tonight,” he said in mildly scolding tone.

Sakura laying on her back was still squirming her legs together in a sad, impotent attempt to gain some relief.

“Tsk tsk tsk, that will not do.” He knelt down next to her, grasped her hair, and yanked her to a sitting position. In one swift movement, hand still full of her hair, he pushed her to the side gripping her thigh with his free hand and flipped her onto her face and knees, her ass in the air fully exposed.

"Before you even think of receiving any pleasure, you owe me a debt.”

She fairly heard the sound of rustling and determined he was getting something out of a bag. She made a quick attempt to apologize only for it to come out in pants muffled by the grass beneath her face. “I’m sorry. . . about. . . the bin. . .”

There was a quick whistling sound to warn her of the sharp sting that hit her ass to silence her.She heard a mocking laugh. He gasped her hair hard and pulled her face further into the grass and growled into her ear, “I don’t give a fuck that you can’t tie a bind to save your life. You wasted my time you little slut.” He released her and took back his position with a full view of her ass admiring the first of many welts to come.

“For every second of my time you thoughtlessly wasted, you will be struck.” With that he began his calculated assault.

With every sting Sakura flinched and let out a pitiful squeal trying her best to stay still lest she prompt additional punishment.

She endured, her voice growing hoarse from her high-pitched reactions. After what seemed like an eternity she braced for an impact that did not come.

A gruff yet amused, “Hm,” came from the man who stood up assessing his work. The beautiful pink, red, and purple painting he created had satisfied him. In truth, he had lost count long ago. He put a gentle hand on the small of her back, pushing down just enough to give him a full view of her throbbing pussy. He allowed a smirk when he saw the blatant trail of moisture that had trailed down the woman’s thigh.

“Enjoyed that did you?” He said, the fainted laughter on his lips.

“Mm-hmm” Sakura moaned into the grass.

A second later she had been yanked upright onto her knees yet again by her hair. Head pulled back he whispered into her ear with venom in his voice, “How do you answer me?”

The shock of movement had sobered her. “Y-yes, sir.”, she mumbled.

He gripped her face with the hand not firming gripping her hair and shook it slightly. “What was that? I can’t hear you.” He said pointedly.

“Yes, sir.” She said with all the reverence she could muster in her state.

“Good!” He said with a sudden pep in his voice dropping her and ceasing all touch.

She slumped sitting in her own wetness.

“Now”, He said clapping his hands together, “Tell me why you’ve come to me here tonight.” As, he waited for her answer he unbound her hands moving her wrists to rest on her lap slowly.

“Please.” the word was no more than a whisper escaping her lips.

The man knelt in front of his mess of a woman. Reaching out, he ran his thumb down her cheek and gripped her chin gently. “Please what?” He asked, not unkindly.

“Fuck me, please.” She said breathlessly in anticipation.

He smiled, releasing her chin in favor of caressing her pink hair, twirling it around a finger. “Hm.” He mused leaning in close enough to her ear for his lips to touch. “Beg for it.”


End file.
